I Don't Deserve Your Love
by Nicolewst
Summary: Ever since Five took the members of the Academy back to 2002, it has been hard for Vanya to resist him.
1. A Family Again

**A/N: I hope u enjoy this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Umbrella ****Acdemy.**

* * *

It felt as if she was being torn apart and put back together again. Hurtling through space and time. It went on for a few minutes then finally, it stopped. The pain was gone. She woke up on the floor of the Academy. She felt strange, or different somehow. She couldn't explain it.

Suddenly pictures of Icarus and her exploding the moon came flooding back into her mind. Her siblings suspended in the air by arms of energy, sucking the life right out of them. She felt angry and hurt. The pain of being called ordinary and useless her whole life was too much for her to bare. And when the energy finally left her body, she felt weak again.

"Vayna," she heard someone say. She was snapped out of her daze. She looked around to see her siblings staring at her. She felt axious again. She tried to look anywhere but their faces. Then something caught her eye. It was Five passed out on the floor. She rushed over to him and her siblings soon followed. "Five. Five. Five." she said. His eyes slowly came open.

After a moment his eyes became wide. "I did it!" he yelled. He looked down at himself. There were no scars or anything. He looked at Allison to see if her neck was healed. It was. And Deigo didn't have any scars on his face. Klaus didn't have his hand tatoos. Luther wasn't half-ape. And Vanya, was Vanya again. Granted they were young again, but they were alive.

He tried to stand up but his knees gave out. Time traveling back this far had been hard on him. Luther and Allison helped him up. There was no use in arguing because he knew he could get up by himself. They walked into the kitchen to find that day's newspaper. It said it was "Friday, August 14, 2002" Great he thought. That will give us enough time to help Vanya control her powers.

"Let's go to my room" he said. Luther and Allison helped him back up the stairs while Vanya gripped to the railing anxiously.

The walls were closing in on her. The room was getting smaller. She was going to be crushed. Then she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Klaus smiling at her. She smiled back greatfullgreatfully for the comfort.

Shortly after, they arrived in Five's room. Everyone sat in an awkward silence. No one wanted to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

Vayna went back into her dase of confusion. "I caused the apocalypse" she muttered. At that moment everyone looked down at the floor. Except Five. He was looking at her. Dead in the eyes. It was like they were calling to her asking her to come closer. Closer to him.

And then Allison touched her and started telling her "It is going to be okay." But she couldn't get over his eyes. His beautiful, green eyes. The weirdest thing was that he wasn't looking away. He just kept staring at her.

Finally he looked away. Luckily none of her siblings saw her blush as red a tomato. After another five minutes of silence, Five said "I think we should all get some sleep, we can talk about this in the morning." They all quickly agreed and hurried to their own rooms. But Five stopped Vanya on her way out.

He looked at her and said "I'm sorry." She was shocked. She had never seen Five so open with his emotions. He said,"I think we should talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Thx for reading:) Hope u liked it:) Leave a comment if u like. I will try to update soon:) Thx again.

**-Nicole **


	2. Apology Accepted

**A/N: I hope u enjoy chapter** **2:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Umbrella Academy**

* * *

Vanya helped Five get to his bed. After they sat down, he said "Look Vanya, your are aware that the apocalypse was not your fault, right?" She looked at him with a confused face. "If we wouldn't have assholes to you," he said," then it would have never happened."

"It was our faults for excluding you for all these years. Its..." he trailed off. "It's my fault especially. If I wouldn't have left, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry that I hurt you Vanya."

Vanya thought back to when they were kids. She remembered how Five was the only person who had even acknowledged her existence. They used to sit in the library for hours and talk about things. Well... even though Five did most of the talking, she enjoyed his company very much. And he left. He left her all alone. The only person who talked to Vayna, left her.

At first she felt angry about this realization. She was angry that he had left her. But soon she realized that she was crying. She felt the tears run their path down her cheek. She looked down at her hands, refusing to look Five in his eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to forgive me," he said, "but at least forgive them." He pointed to his sibling's rooms. "Vanya, I know it has been hard on you to be neglected by your whole family, but I know what it's like. I know how it feels to be alone for that long. I know-"

"No," she cut him off. "You have no idea what it's like. You don't know the pain of your entire family ignoring you. You will never know that pain." She realized that she was standing up and yelling at him. Papers were now flying around the room. But she didn't care. She was so angry at Five that she almost wanted to rip his head off.

"Vanya, I know exactly what it's like to be alone. I was alone for over 40 years. I had no one. I had to burry all of you. With my bare hands. Do you know what that is like?!" he asked sternly.

Vanya didn't know how to respond. He did know what it like to be alone. At least when she was in the first timeline, everyone was alive. But Five, he had no one. He was completely alone in the world.

She leaned in to hug him. He jump away at first but soon he became more relaxed. "I forgive you Five. I forgive everybody. Everybody except Dad and Leonard. Dad was the person who made me this emotionless ticking time-bomb and Leonard turned me into a murderer. I'm sorry."

She had started crying again. But Five just held her in his arms. Like the most caring person in the world.

After awhile, she looked at the clock on Five's nightstand. It read 1:30 A.M. "I better go to bed." she said. Five pulled away from her. The absence of his body was chilling. She wanted him to hold her all night.

"Okay," he replied. She got up and headed towards her room. She stopped in the the door frame. "Thank you, Five," she said as she started towards her room again.

When she closed her door and lied down to get some sleep, but she kept on thinking about Five. He was never so open about his feelings. Even as kids. 'Stange' she thought. But she needed some sleep. So eventually, she closed her eyes and drifted into her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Thank u for reading I will try to update soon. Hope u enjoyed:)**

**-Nicole**


	3. The Inevitable Truth

**A/N: I hope u guys enjoy this chapter:)!****Disclaimer: I do not the Umbrella**** Academy.**

* * *

Vayna slowly woke up to the sound of footsteps at her door. She got out of bed and walked towards the door. She stopped in front of the mirror to look at herself. She really was 13 again. It was still weird to be in her young body again. It was eerie to think about.

She quickly realized that she was still in her uniform from the night before. So, before she went to the door, she changed into a new one.

She stepped out into the hallway. It was empty now. She looked around a bit to see if she could find anyone. But it was interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. And after all of these years she still knew what it meant. Breakfast.

She walked hurriedly down the stairs into the dinning room. All of her siblings were looking at her from their spots at the table. She looked away from their eyes because her anxiety was creepy back into her mind. The only person who wasn't looking at her with a face of sympathy was Five. He was smiling. Like a real smile. Usually he smirked or he had a poker face. But this, this was a happy smile. Like he new he had a chance to start over. To say the least, that smile, was rare.

After she arrived at her stop at the table, she noticed something odd. Her father was no where to seen.

"By the look on your face, Miss Vanya," Pogo said, "you are wondering where your father is. Is that correct?" She shook her head. "Master Hargreeves had some business to attend to out of town. He will be back Monday morning in time for breakfast."

Everyone was kind of surprised, but they were thankful that they didn't have to deal with him yet. So, they sat down and began eating their breakfast.

After breakfast was over, everyone went into their rooms. They said they would talk about Vanya ending the world in the morning but they were still nervous to bring it up.

Everyone sat in their rooms until Five was tired of the quiet and said that he was going to Griddy's and that anyone was free to join him. They all did.

Good thing Griddy's wasn't far, because they had to walk there. They would have taken (stolen) the car, but their dad had it. So they walk they few blocks in silence.

When they arrived they ordered a booth and sat down. Everyone looked at each other. But Five wasn't having it.

"Listen," he said, "we have a problem and if we just sit here and look at each other, we aren't going to get anything done." "He's right," Deigo spoke up,"we need to talk about it."

Now all eyes were on Vanya. She didn't want to talk about what happened, but they was no reason to delay the inevitable. "It was an accident," she started, "I was angry with all of you for saying that I was ordinary my whole life and then I was locked in that room again. I was terrified." All eyes went to Luther. He quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Vanya said with remorse. "Vanya it's not your fault. It's our faults," Allison stated. Everyone shook their heads. "We shouldn't have excluded you when we actually were kids. We are the ones who are sorry." Anticipation was clear on all of their faces, as they were waiting for her to respond.

Then Vanya said, "I forgive all of you." They all smiled at her and she smiled back.

They continued their little outing in silence, but this time it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: I hope u liked this chapter:)**

**If u want to give me feedback that would be great;)**

**\- Nicole**


End file.
